


Mirror

by bigyeetyrus (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depersonalization Disorder, Depersonalization/Derealization Disorder, Dissociation, Drabble, Gen, Late at Night, Mirrors, POV Second Person, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigyeetyrus
Summary: What goes through your mind on a Sunday at 1:40 in the morning is hard to explain.
Kudos: 3





	Mirror

It was a couple minutes after 1:40 am, but you didn’t know that at the time. You weren’t thinking about the time. You couldn’t think at all.

You were looking in the mirror. You went to the bathroom after being lost in your phone. You soaked your hands in water before drying them with the blue towel you haven’t washed for weeks. Your fan blew your bedroom door open and it creaked for a couple seconds, yet you didn’t hear it as you looked in your empty eyes. They stared back at you, indifferent and uneasy. They didn’t portray the thought process you were going through; confused, frantic, but nonchalant. You’ve gone through this many times before. Somehow this time was different. 

You leaned on the counter full of items that you barely recognized. The bottles and creams stood there invisible to you. They also stared at your face, but not in the way the real one did. 

You take a look at the shape of the face; unlike what you seen before yet it’s supposed to be familiar. You ask yourself ‘why isn’t it familiar?’ but move on once again. 

You look down to the body of the face; shoulders slouching and snug in your breezy night shirt. You bought that shirt at a concert, yet you can’t process that information no matter how long you think about it. 

You look down to the hands of the body; red and cracked with scattered and popped blisters that sting with the fuzz of your towel. The dry weather affected the eczema on your hands so bad that you had to smear Vaseline in every single crevice and feel the burn on your wounds. You could think back to the moment you tried to ball your fingers up but couldn’t because a blister sat right on its joint. You thought about it for two seconds before looking back up.

Your stance changed.

Your dark patches under your eyes looked purple and grey.


End file.
